Um e Outro
by Dante-sama
Summary: O que acontece quando uma Anja e um Demônio se juntam? Sem conteudo erotico xD


Yo povo xD

Primeira historia que to postando aqui xD e para o III desafio de fics da comunidade Akatsuki dos Fanfictions (./Main#?cmm=28271822) \o/

A Fic foi betada pela Motoko, que me ajudou a melhorar o texto com as correções xD (e põe correções nisso _ meu texto tava viajando mais nos tempos do que a ilha do Lost __) xD

Tinhamos que fazer uma fic baseada em um ou mais dos cenarios propostos, eu utilizei dois deles: O céu e uma ilha deserta. Espero que aproveitem =D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Um e Outro

A alvorada cobria os céus, enquanto o véu da escuridão da noite começava a dar lugar à luz do dia. Naquele ambiente duas figuras se encontravam paradas. Um, era coberta pela luz que começava a surgir e o Outro coberto pela sombra que começava a se extinguir.

Ambos olhavam nos olhos um do outro. Para eles, o mundo estava congelado e apenas aquele momento contava. Eram seres opostos e mesmo assim se admiravam naquele momento.

Um era prateada; o Outro, mais negro que o ébano. Um possuía longas asas brancas, emplumadas; o Outro, longas asas escamosas, cor de bronze. Um possuía pensamentos puros e límpidos; o Outro, pensamentos sujos e pervertidos. Um era do sexo feminino; o Outro, do sexo masculino.

Ambos eram opostos, do fio de cabelo aos pés. Cada parte de Um era um reflexo distorcido do Outro, e vice-versa.

Mas mesmo assim possuíam algumas semelhanças: ambos possuíam uma beleza ofuscante, capaz de atrair e seduzir qualquer mortal facilmente, e não conseguiriam existir sem a presença do outro, assim como não havia a luz sem as trevas, branco sem o negro, bondade sem maldade.

Porém, acima de diferenças e semelhanças havia algo novo na Anja e no Demônio: Um sentia um desejo quase doentio de possuir o Outro, assim como, ao mesmo tempo, o Outro sentia um amor quase infinito em relação a Um.

Eles lentamente se aproximavam no céu e chegavam tão próximos a ponto de se conseguir sentir a respiração.

- _Você me corrompeu, cria de Satã... Contaminou-me com seus desejos carnais! – _Disse Um para o Outro, com uma voz mais límpida que um céu estrelado.

- **E VOCÊ ME PURIFICOU, ENVIADA DE DEUS.... AQUELE SENTIMENTO CONHECIDO COMO AMOR QUEIMA EM MEU INTERIOR! – **Disse o Outro em resposta a Um, com uma voz mais profunda que os abismos oceânicos.

Eles respiravam rapidamente, com o olhar fixo um no outro. Com um movimento veloz, eles descem ao nível do solo e começam a andar sem olhar o caminho, devido a seus olhares estarem interligados. Passavam por humanos e por construções como se não estivessem ali, ate pararem em uma ilha deserta aonde chovia.

Os cabelos de Um e de Outro caíam às suas faces e suas roupas colavam nos corpos dos seres, destacando ainda mais a fisionomia de ambos. Seus corações batiam fortes, como se fossem parar caso diminuíssem o ritmo.

Com passos pequenos... Até mesmo receosos, suas faces ficavam mais próximas, até se unirem em um beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de ambos exploravam a fisionomia um do outro.

A terra e o céu estremeceram conforme o contato se estendia. As asas de ambos se abriram e tanto as plumas brancas de Um, quanto às escamas douradas do Outro se misturavam à chuva, à medida que o beijo se consumia.

A união dos opostos era proibida desde os tempos imemoriáveis e os corpos de Um e do Outro começava a sumir, ao mesmo tempo em que seus átomos se misturavam a chuva.

Enquanto sumiam, eles se lembram de um mito que anjos e demônios contavam e que aparentemente era verdade. Dizia-se que na chuva da Terra se encontrava a essência de milhares de anjos e demônios que haviam sido consumidos pela união proibida.

Pois, dizia o mito, que como ambos não podiam se unir diretamente, suas almas e corpos se tornava parte das águas, que tentava com fervor unir céu e terra, que estavam condenados a serem eternamente separados, mesmo que admirassem um ao outro todos os dias.


End file.
